warriors_fanfiction_areafandomcom-20200214-history
Leopardstar's Mistake/Chapter 9
Below contains an in-depth summary of chapter nine of Leopardstar's Mistake. ''If you are looking for a shorter summary for the whole thing, please check the main article. Information General '''Chapter Number: '''9 (of 11) '''Page Numbers: '''Unknown '''Point of View: 'Leopardstar Chronology 'Preceded: 'Chapter 8 'Next: 'Chapter 10 Chapter Summary :Tigerstar yowls for BloodClan to attack and Leopardstar sees that not one BloodClan warrior moved, not even a whisker. Tigerstar orders BloodClan to attack again, but this time, Scourge steps forward and introduces himself. He tells the TigerClan leader BloodClan takes orders from their leader and no one else. Tigerstar is obviously furious at this and Leopardstar gives a surprised gasp as Firestar steps forward to face the two toms. He talks loud enough for everyone to hear, introducing himself and saying he has no wish to lie to him, claiming unlike Tigerstar, he is honest. Firestar flicks his tail at Tigerstar, saying anything he promises will be false and Leopardstar can’t help but nod in agreement. Scourge states that Tigerstar told him he had enemies in the forest and asks why he should believe Firestar instead. :Firestar announces he doesn’t need to prove Tigerstar’s honour and starts telling about his crimes. Leopardstar curiously leans forward as Firestar explains about Tigerstar murdering Redtail to become deputy, but Lionheart was chosen. When he died, Tigerstar finally became deputy of ThunderClan. Leopardstar’s ears twitch as Tigerstar’s sneers, thinking Firestar is annoying but honest and should never rule the entire forest after breaking the warrior code. She then wonders if she would have killed Oakheart to become deputy if she ran out of patience and immediately found that a difficult question to answer. Firestar continues, saying Tigerstar wanted to be leader so he set a trap for Bluestar on the Thunderpath but Cinderpelt fell in instead, that’s how she now has a crippled leg. Leopardstar is angered as she looks around for the medicine cat, noting she liked her since she was lively and kind. She thinks Cinderpelt would have become a great warrior. :Leopardstar draws her attention back as Firestar continues, saying that Tigerstar conspired with Brokentail who was ThunderClan’s prisoner at the time. He gathered rogues and lead an attack to try and kill Bluestar but Firestar stopped him. Leopardstar can hardly think before Firestar continues, explaining how as a rogue, Tigerstar killed Runningwind then suddenly became ShadowClan’s leader. Leopardstar’s feels horror as she wonders how one cat can be so cruel. Firestar continues explaining, saying that Tigerstar found a loose pack of dogs and left a trail of prey from their home to ThunderClan camp so they’ll be lead there. He killed Brindleface and left her near her camp so they’d have a taste of cat. Firestar finishes that story, explaining if they hadn’t found her body in time, the whole camp would have been shredded. Leopardstar imagines dogs bursting into RiverClan camp and killing all her Clanmates; she is horrified even more. Firestar tells the last story, saying Bluestar died to save him and her Clan from the dog pack. Everyone is quiet, Leopardstar doesn’t even react as Firestar looks at her, eyes flickering before he continues. He announces that was Tigerstar’s history. It showed that he will do anything for power so if he promised a share of the forest, he will give you none. :Leopardstar doesn’t hear what Scourge says but she jumps back into focus at Tigerstar’s meow. Tigerstar insists they have a deal and if he does his part, he will get a part of the forest. Leopardstar feels frustrated at the lies constantly surrounding her. Scourge states his Clan fights when he decides too but he will think about today and no battle shall happen. Leopardstar doesn’t have time to be relieved before Tigerstar’s tail whips her shoulder and she has to jump back. Tigerstar calls Scourge a traitor and leaps at him, who in turn dodges and knocks him on the shoulder. Leopardstar wills Tigerstar to get back up, but Scourge attacks his exposed belly and Tigerstar loses a life. Leopardstar waits for him to get back up and continue fighting but Tigerstar only starts struggling and flailing again. Leopardstar feels an icy chill as she realizes he is losing all of his nine lives. Leopardstar finally understands the first part of the prophecy: the strongest claw is never the sharpest. Tigerstar is the strongest, but Scourge is the sharpest. Her Clanmates yowls unfroze Leopardstar’s legs and they automatically takes her where she feels the safest: among the boundaries of the river. Important Events Deaths *Tigerstar Characters Major *Leopardstar *Tigerstar Minor *Scourge *Firestar Mentioned *Redtail *Lionheart *Oakheart *Cinderpelt *Brokentail *Bluestar *Runningwind *Brindleface References and Citations Category:Leopardstar's Mistake Category:Chapter Summaries Category:Stealthfire star's Creations Category:Novellas